


Passion Killer

by OliversMuse



Series: Silent Killers [2]
Category: Arrow - Fandom, Felicity Smoak - Fandom, Oliver Queen - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: This one is going to be three chapters. My muse demands it.





	1. Passion Killer

 

Shadows shifted eerily amongst the trees as the young woman walked home. She had just left a party with some friends and since she only lived a block over she had turned down a ride from her friend and opted to walk. She glanced at her watch seeing that it was 2:00 a.m., and so she hurried her steps her breath slightly quickening. This part of her street was always pitch black and silent, the houses mostly vacant from a recent corporate move. People had been transferred to another city and the houses sat empty and still.

She felt a shiver rush up her spine as her shoes made a clacking sound on the pavement. She thought about taking her shoes off but that thought quickly flew away as she stumbled. Yes, she was slightly drunk, and she hoped to get to her door and pass out until morning. Luckily tomorrow was Saturday so she was going to sleep in late.

She heard a movement in the brush behind her and glancing over her shoulder she didn’t see anyone or anything. Her neighborhood was full of stray cats, so she shrugged it off to them and continued down the block only three houses away from her front door.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she walked up her front steps and quickly removed her key and placed it on the lock, her hand was slightly shaking but whether from nerves or drinking she was unsure. As she turned the lock and started to open the door she felt a presence behind her and then there was a hand over her mouth and a body shoving her across the door way.

The last thing she heard before her world went eternally black was her front door slamming shut.

***

Felicity groaned as her and Oliver’s phones went off that morning. It was the SCPD calling and she slapped her hand over her phone stopping that infernal beeping as she slumped back down on her pillow.

“Why do people have to be murdered at 4:00 in the morning?”

Oliver grumbled, his face in his pillow and his arm over her waist. Getting early morning calls was a hazard of their job and even though they complained about it they also knew the importance of getting to a crime scene before the world woke up. People were way to curious and crime scenes too delicate.

They hopped into the shower, each taking turns under the spray as they got ready for their morning. Oliver thought for a moment about ravishing his wife as he looked at her dripping wet, her skin glistening underneath the water. But they did not have time for that this morning. The code they had received was a homicide and they needed to get there quick.

They dressed and then shared some toast and a cup of coffee as they raced out the front door. Oliver drove while Felicity rattled off the details that had been sent.

“22-year-old female, Caucasian, found inside her home dead of strangulation. Ligature marks were found around her throat and a laceration to the back of her head. Looks like our perp hit her over the head before killing her.”

“Who found her?”

“Her roommate. 24-year-old Latina female. Was out last night with her boyfriend and when she came home this morning to change for work she found our victim dead in the living room.”

Oliver followed the directions he had been sent to the site and as they both climbed out of their vehicle, their badges in place, a rookie detective walked over and nervously rattled off what they had so far.

“Our victim was at a party last night just around the block. From what we could tell she was attacked on her front porch. So far no neighbors have reported hearing any screams.”

“Did you find any prints?” Oliver’s eyes were sweeping the scene as he tried to picture in his mind the victim’s movements.

“CSI is in there now gathering what they can find. Nothing is disturbed in the home and the victim is fully clothed, no sign of sexual assault.”

“Jealous boyfriend?” Felicity threw out to Oliver. They usually bantered ideas back and forth when working a scene.

"Or girlfriend."

“So you agree the victim knew her attacker?”

“No screams and no sexual assault. Someone was angry with her.”

Oliver walked around the outside of the house as Felicity walked inside to look at the victim. He hated dealing with the bodies and he always left that to his wife. He much preferred searching for clues away from the body.

The young detective was fidgeting beside him and Oliver sighed, annoyed. He had little patience for the newbies.

“Detective, why don’t you go see if anyone saw anything suspicious. A vehicle driving slowly or a person walking through the neighborhood they did not recognize.”

The young man smiled a lost smile and then hurried on his way.

Oliver immediately got to work looking in the bushes for footprints or something dropped. Anything that might give them a clue to start with and to go from.

***

Felicity walked into the house and her eyes scanned the scene, her victim was lying on her back in the middle of the floor. Felicity immediately noted the ligature marks around her neck and as she knelt next to her she made note of the woman’s nails. They were well manicured, and none were broken which told Felicity that she either never heard her attacker approach or did not have time to fight back.

Felicity made a few mental notes as she observed the scene and instructed the coroner’s team to bundle up the body and take it to the morgue. Maybe she could find out more information there.

She walked back outside and found Oliver hunched over a footprint in the dirt near the corner of the home. Hopefully that would be a good lead.

“I am going to head to the coroner’s and look at the body. Our victim’s fingernails were all intact, so she didn’t’ fight Oliver.”

“Good to know. I will meet you there in about an hour.” Felicity leaned down and kissed him before she walked over to the coroner’s van. She was going to hitch a ride with them and leave the car for Oliver.

Oliver looked around a little more and then made his way over to the bystanders that had gathered on the sidewalk. He noticed one woman standing off to the side and she was crying. He walked over and showed her his badge.

“Hi, I am Agent Queen and I would like to ask you a few questions.”

The woman’s eyes were on the house and she finally acknowledged him with a positive shake of her head.

“Did you know the victim?” It was an obvious question but one he had to ask.

“She was my best friend. We were roommates.”

Ahhh, the roommate, good.

“When did you last see her?”

“Last night before I left for my date with my boyfriend."

"What time was that?"

"About 6:30 p.m. She was getting ready for a party at our friend Jay’s house.”

Oliver took some notes as she talked. “And you were the one that found her this morning?”

The lady nodded, more tears falling. “I walked into our house and………and Lisa was lying in the living room.”

“Was anyone mad at Lisa? Had she gotten into any fights recently?”

The woman shook her head. “No. Things were going great for Lisa. She had started a new job and had just broken off a toxic relationship.”

That caught Oliver’s attention. “Toxic?”

“She had been seeing a guy by the name of Brad for about a year. Things had started going downhill about 3 months ago and she finally got up the courage to break things off with him.”

“Was he upset?”

“She said he took it pretty well. That it was a mutual break-up. He was a nice enough guy.”

“Do you happen to know Brad’s last name?”

The woman thought for a moment, wiping a tear from her nose, “I think it was Murphy.”

Oliver scribble quickly writing down what she told him. This was a good start. Crime’s of passion were usually always a pissed off lover.

“Do you know if he was at the party last night?”

“No. But I can check with Jay.”

Oliver took out his card and handed it to her scribbling his cell number across the back. “Please, if there is anything you remember or find out call me at this number day or night.”

The woman nodded and looked at the house again.

“Do you have someone you can stay with tonight?” He wanted to make sure she was ok before he left.

“I am going to stay with my boyfriend.”

Oliver patted her arm and then made his way to his car. He needed to go to the station and look up this boyfriend. They needed to talk.

***

Felicity examined the wound on the back of the head. She noted that the blow was not hard enough to kill only to incapacitate. Unfortunately, the body was not giving up any clues and so Felicity removed her gloves deciding she was going to meet Oliver at the station. He had called informing her of his lead and she had offered to go with him as back-up. She rarely got to be his back-up, so she was looking forward to doing something besides working with a corpse.

She walked into the police station which was thankfully next door to the coroner’s office and found Oliver sitting at a computer scrolling through mug shots. He stopped on a man that looked well dressed in a suit and tie but had obviously been arrested at one time for public intoxication, hence him being in the database.

Olive scribbled down his address and printed the photo before he stood and motioned for Felicity to follow him.

“I was able to talk to the room mate and she told me that our victim broke up with this guy very recently. She said the break-up was consensual, but we know how that can change.”

Felicity did know, and she shivered at all the victim’s cases they had worked where a scorned lover or spouse had killed their loved one weeks or even months after an amicable break-up.

They climbed into the car and Felicity typed the address into the cars database as Oliver drove. They were going to surprise the man outside his place of work, hoping to catch him off guard.

Oliver pulled up to a real estate office in the center of downtown and they patiently waited, hoping to see their target soon.

Felicity decided now was a good time to fill him in on what she had NOT found. “So, our victim did not give me any clues. Her nails were intact and the abrasion on her head was not fatal. However, it did knock her out which explains why she did not fight back. I will tell you too that the hit was to the back of the head, so someone snuck up on her.”

Oliver cursed. Their work was a lot easier when the victim was able to capture some DNA underneath their fingernails. Basically, they were flying blind right now.

Oliver touched her hand as he noticed the door to the building open and they paid close attention as some people walked out the door. A few women left and a couple of men and then they saw him leave. They both jumped from the car and hurried across the street, badges in hand.

“Brad Murphy?”

The guy looked at their badges and then at them puzzled, “Yes?”

“Agents Queen and Smoak, do you have a second?”

Brad glanced around and nodded. “Sure.”

“Do you know a woman by the name of Lisa Sanchez?”

Brad’s eyes widened and then he nodded, “Yes, she is my ex-girlfriend. Is she ok?” He got a concerned look in his eyes and Felicity noted he did not fidget or shift his eyes. She did not believe he was their murderer.

“She was found dead this morning inside of her house.” They let their words sink in and Brad to his credit seemed truly upset. He seemed absolutely blindsided.

“God, what happened?”

“She was murdered in her living room. We heard that she had recently broken up with you.  Were you upset about the break up?”

Brad looked at them in shock, “Oh my goodness no. Our break-up was amicable. I loved Lisa, but we had been fighting more and more over the last few months, and yes our fights were harsh, but we both decided it was time to end things.”

“Do you know if there was anyone that was mad at Lisa? Wanted to harm her?” Felicity kept her voice soft as she could see the pain in Brad’s eyes.

“No. Everyone loved Lisa. She was the type of person who would give you the shirt off her back. That is how Lyndsay became her roommate.” Brad wiped a tear from his cheek and Oliver pounced on that sentence.

“What do you mean?”

“Lindsay was kicked out of her parents place and Lisa offered her a place to stay.”

“Do you know how long Lisa and Lindsay have known each other?”

“Lisa met Lindsay about a month ago. They were both taking classes at the community college. Lindsay can be a little overbearing so after she moved into Lisa's house Lisa would ask to stay with me."

Oliver continued to take notes. The room mate was becoming a person of interest.

"What about Linday's boyfriend?"

"What boyfriend?"

Brad looked genuinely confused. "She was not seeing anyone when I was with Lisa."

"Could she have meet someone after you broke things off with Lisa?" Felicity was interested in his answer.

"Possibly, but Lindsay is not a very social person so if she met someone it would have to have been someone at school or at her job."

"What about within their circle of friends? Did you know Lisa's friend Jay?"

"Yeah. He is a great guy. He and Lisa have been friends since childhood. They are like brother and sister."

"Were any of his friends interested in Lisa?" Oliver asked as he quickly took more notes.

"No. They were all just friends. They would together once a month at Jay's house and just let loose. Lisa always looked forward to those parties."

Brad shared what little more he knew about Lindsay and by the time he was done, Oliver had two pages of notes. They thanked Brad for his time and watched as he walked off wiping tears from his face. Felicity looked at Oliver and they both agreed, they could mark Brad off of their list. However, there was definitely someone they needed to talk to tonight.

They needed to talk to Lindsay.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity jumped on the computer that was in their car and tracked down the phone number for Lindsay. Luckily, she answered the phone and agreed to meet them at her boyfriend’s apartment. Both Oliver and Felicity were still confused by Brad’s comment that Lindsay did not have a boyfriend when Lisa was with him. However, she could have easily met someone after Brad and Lisa broke things off.

They pulled up in front of the apartment and walked to the front door. Lindsay answered immediately, and Felicity quickly noted she look like shit. Her hair was a mess, she was wearing a pare of sweats and an old t-shirt and when she invited them in they both took note of the place.

It looked nothing like a bachelor pad or the apartment of a man who lived alone. The apartment was well kept with bright colors and feminine furnishings and Felicity noted something else. There was a picture sitting on a bookshelf to the back of the room and it showed Lindsay and another woman. That totally caught Felicity’s attention.

“Thank you for seeing us on such short notice Lindsay. We just wanted to follow up and ask you a few more questions.” Oliver's voice was cordial and friendly, and it immediately set Lindsay at ease. Felicity always let Oliver do the talking. Especially with the females. He seemed to have a way with them.

They all sat down on the couch and Oliver took out a notepad. “So, we spoke with Lisa’s ex Brad and we just wanted to clarify a few things.”

Lindsay did not flinch, “Ok. Ask me anything.”

“You said you were with your boyfriend the night Lisa was killed. Where did you two go?”

“We went to dinner and then came back here.”

“Were you here for the rest of the night.”

“Yes, he was not feeling well so we stayed in.”

Felicity gave her a curious look. “And what is your boyfriends name?”

She seemed to pause before she said, “Liam.”

“Brad told us that when he was seeing Lisa that you did not have a boyfriend. When did you and Liam meet?”

“Oh, it was just three weeks ago. We met through a mutual friend.”

“Did you and Liam spend a lot of time with Lisa together?”

“He stayed over a few nights and we hung out a couple of times, but nothing regular.”

Felicity glanced at Oliver feeling as if something was off. Something was just not clicking for Felicity and so she had to ask.

“Lindsay, were you in love with Lisa?

Oliver looked at his wife in surprise before he turned back to Lindsay. The look on Lindsay’s face told them everything. She did not know what to say.

“You are using this fake Liam as a cover, aren’t you?” Felicity was on a roll. “You were in love with Lisa and I have a sneaking suspicion she did not return your feelings.”

“I think it is time for both of you to go.” Lindsay stood up, trying to act offended, however her nervousness was showing. Felicity had hit the nail on the head and something told her that Lindsay had been in love with Lisa for quite a while. They needed to find out more and so they both stood and thanked her for her time.

Felicity stopped at the door and looked back at her, “Oh and Lindsay? Don’t leave town?”

Oliver thanked Lindsay and walked down to their car, he was itching to know how Felicity had figured that out. They climbed in and he turned to her with a smile. “So how the hell did you figure that out?”

“Well it took me awhile, but as I was looking around the apartment I noticed it was not the typical male apartment. It was too neat, too tidy. Then I saw something that made me wonder. Lindsay had a picture of her and another woman at a LGBT Pride Parade.”

“Well that doesn’t necessarily mean someone is into the same sex. We have been to a Pride Parade.”

“Oh I know but when I saw the picture I just had a gut feeling so I took a gamble.”

"You are something else Mrs. Queen." He only called her that when he wanted to tease her and she rolled her eyes and grinned.

Oliver pulled out onto the road and gave her a curious look. “So, do you think she killed Lisa because Lisa rejected her?”

“It’s possible. I mean she suddenly comes up with a boyfriend and she had been living with Lisa for a while. Lisa was an attractive girl, so it is very possible.”

“Well we need to go talk to Jay. He was the one that held the party and he might be able to tell us if Lisa argued with anyone at the party. I don't want to have blinders on to anyone else.”

They drove up to the house where Jay lived, and they walked up to the door and knocked. Both flashed their badges as a young man in his mid-twenties with blonde hair and blue eyes opened the door. He looked like he should be surfing, and Felicity hid a smile.

“Jay, I am Agent Queen, and this is Agent Smoak. We wanted to talk to you about a party you held two nights ago.”

“Aww Dude, did the neighbors complain about smelling pot…..” Oliver looked at him curiously. Was this guy really rambling about pot?

“No, we are here specifically to talk to you about your friend Lisa.” The young man’s eyes sobered up and a sadness flashed across his face. He stood back to invite them in and they all settled in the living room.

“So, Jay can you tell us what time Lisa arrived at your party that night?”

“I saw her around 9:00 p.m. She was sitting on the couch drinking a beer and talking to one of our friends.”

“Did you see her argue with anyone that night?”

“No, in fact she was really happy. She had made a decision to finally kick Lindsay out and she was looking forward to having some privacy again.”

Oliver frowned, and Felicity’s ears perked up at that. “Were Lindsay and Lisa fighting?”

Jay nodded, “Oh yeah. Lisa called me on Sunday and was complaining because Lindsay kept coming onto her. She had made it very clear to Lindsay that she was not interested but she said that Lindsay would not take no for an answer. She said that it was getting to the point where she was going home later and later just to avoid seeing Lindsay.”

“What about Brad? He told us that he and Lisa broke up a few weeks ago. Do you think he would have any reason to harm Lisa?”

“Aw no man. Brad was cool. In face he and Lisa both decided that things were not working out between them and had remained friends. Of course, when Lisa broke up with Brad that is when Lindsay started coming on to her.”

Oliver looked at Felicity as they both thought the same thing. Could Lindsay have gotten wind of the fact that Lisa was going to kick her out? Or was it Lisa’s rejection?”

“Do you think Lindsay would have hurt Lisa?”

Jay’s eyes grew angry, “Oh I have no doubt. Lindsay has a temper. Lisa told me that is part of why Lindsay’s parents kicked her out. Lisa had a big heart and decided to let Lindsay move in with her even though she knew her reason for leaving her parents.”

Oliver made a few more notes and then they stood up. Felicity did as well and they both thanked Jay for his time. They walked out to his car and when they both climbed inside they looked at each other and a lightbulb seemed to go off.

“I think Lindsay got wind of the fact that Lisa was going to kick her out and the rejections she had experienced combined with the fact that she was facing being homeless made her lose her temper.” Oliver’s thoughts mirrored Felicity’s and she immediately got on the phone and called the station. They needed to get back into the house to see if there was any clues as to Lindsay’s love obsession with Lisa.

***

Felicity and Oliver walked into Lisa’s house and immediately started surveying the scene. There was still tape around the doors and dark smudges where fingerprints were taken. If Lindsay was the killer that would explain no strange fingerprints being found.

Oliver walked down the hall to the bedrooms and located Lindsay’s bedroom. He pushed open the door looking around and made his way to her dresser. She had the usual items such as a brush, some change and a few knick knacks and Oliver opened each of the drawers searching for something, anything. He found a picture of Lisa and Lindsay hidden in one of the drawers, but he knew that it was not enough to point to Lindsay being the killer.

Felicity wandered around the living room and walked over to a desk by the wall. She searched the drawers looking for any notes or pictures that might help their case. Finding nothing she decided to go find Oliver. Seeing him searching one of the bedrooms she made her way to the other and she quickly realized it was Lisa’s room. There were hints that the room had been searched and she glanced around trying to see if something was missed. She could find nothing and so she search her dresser. She had learned early on that sometimes drawers hid things and so she felt around trying to see if there was a hidden compartment or door. Bingo!

Felicity felt the bottom of Lisa’s sock drawer give and she pulled it up to find a diary. She called for Oliver as she tried to temper her excitement and when she opened the diary she knew they had hit pay dirt. Lisa had several entries regarding Lisa and based on what she had written she found that not only had Lisa and Lindsay been fighting more but that Lindsay had recently threatened Lisa.

When Oliver walked in she showed him the diary and they knew they needed to get Lindsay down to the station and question her some more. Maybe they could confront her with some of the arguments that Lisa had written down and so Felicity placed the diary in her pocket and they both hurried back to the station. On their way they called for a squad car to pick up Lindsay and by the time they pulled into the parking lot they had word that the car was on its way with their suspect.

Oliver and Felicity huddled up deciding that Oliver would handle the questions again but both agreed that if things did not move along that Felicity was going to jump in and confront her with a few facts.

They just hoped they could make her break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to be three chapters. My muse demands it.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver and Felicity walked into the interrogation room where Lindsay was being held and Oliver had the folder with Lisa’s pictures. Sometimes if a person would not break, showing them the crime scene photos would cause them to crack. They were usually graphic and if someone was having remorse about a killing then seeing them would do the trick.

They each took a seat across from Lindsay and Oliver started.

“Lindsay, so we brought you in today because we have reason to believe that you killed Lisa.”

Lindsay looked admittedly horrified and surprised. “What? Why would you say that? Lisa was my friend.”

“You were in love with Lisa and she did not return your feelings.” Felicity watched Lindsay carefully gauging every little reaction.

Lindsay looked down and they watched as her face fell. Keeping secrets was weighing heavily on her mind and she looked up. “I did love Lisa. But I would never hurt her. I couldn’t.”

“She was going to throw you out because you and she had been arguing. Maybe you were afraid of being homeless?” Oliver continued throwing out what information they had gleaned from talking to her.

Lindsay sighed, “I had been homeless before. Yes, Lisa and I had been fighting but I swear to you I would never hurt Lisa. I loved her.” She was earnest trying to convince them and Oliver sat back and looked at her with surprise. For some reason he believed her. Maybe it was time to bring out the photos.

Oliver removed a photo of Lisa lying in the living room, her eyes open in a death stare. He saw the utter look of horror on Linday's face. 

"She didn't deserve to die." Linday's voice was filled with emotion and Oliver and Felicity knew instantly that she was not the killer.

Oliver looked over at Felicity, wondering where they should try to maneuver her next. Felicity spoke up. “Lindsay, we want to believe you.”

She looked up at them with big eyes as something came to her mind, “Did Brad tell you about the time he hit her?”

That made Oliver and Felicity sit up straight in their seats. “No.”

“I had just come back from work and Brad and Lisa were in the living room. I could tell they had been arguing because Lisa had a distraught look on her face. She hated fights.” She sat straighter as she remembered. “I walked over and asked her if she was ok, and she just nodded, but then I noticed she had finger marks on her face. When I asked her about it she told me it was nothing. I went to my room, but something bugged me about it. So, the next morning when we were alone I asked her again. She finally admitted that she and Brad had gotten into an argument and he slapped her.”

Felicity looked at Oliver and she said, “Lindsay was that the only time he hit her?”

Lindsay thought. “It was the only time she told me about. But I can tell you that there was a couple more times that she looked so distraught. She didn’t want to talk about those times, so I didn’t push it.”

Felicity stood and motioned for Oliver to follow her out of the room. As soon as they were outside she turned to him, “I don’t think she did its Oliver. I mean ok, she has a temper and her and Lisa were fighting but when she said she loved Lisa, you could see it in her face.”

“Yeah, you can't fake how she looked at that photo. I am starting to think ole Brad was too accommodating with the break-up.” He sighed. It was getting late in the evening. “Why don’t we head home and then we can go pay Brad another visit tomorrow?”

Felicity agreed, and they let Lindsay go for the evening. Shit, this was turning out to be more complicate then they had thought it would be. They drove home and as Oliver cooked dinner they discussed the case like they always did.

“So, are you starting to think Brad might have his own temper?”

“Yes, but here is where I have questions. Why would Jay tell us that Brad was a good guy if he was not?”

“Maybe he was on his best behavior around her friends.”

“Well that could be. I mean the only reason Lindsay found out about him hitting Lisa was because she came home unexpectedly.”

They sat down and ate their dinner both mentally taking notes of everything they had discovered. There was more to Brad then what he was telling them and so they had plans to question him again the next day. They were going to have a squad car bring him to the station to make things easier.

Felicity helped him with the dishes and then they both started their nightly routine. As they brushed their teeth and got ready for bed Felicity looked at her husband. He looked tired but so very handsome and when they crawled into bed, she snuggled up to him kissing his chest.

Oliver looked down at his beautiful wife and seeing the look in her eyes he kissed her. Felicity wound her arms around his neck and pulled him to her as she moaned sweetly into their kiss. It had been a few days since they had been together like this and when Oliver’s hand slid down to the hem of her nightgown she did not protest. She shifted her hips to help him pull it over her head and they both groaned in pleasure when skin touched skin.

She sighed when she felt his hands on her skin, lightly running up her stomach and he cupped her breast as he deepened their kiss. His touch always set her body on fire and she slipped a leg between his tugging his hips closer as he palmed her breast. He tugged on her nipple causing her core to ache with a need for him and she quickly reached down and pushed at his boxer shorts. She needed him naked quick.

She slid her hands up into his hair and pressed the length of her body to his and when she felt him hard, pressing against her she moaned again. Oliver turned her onto her back as they wrapped their arms around each other and when he slipped between her thighs and she cradled him perfectly, he felt wonder, as he always did, at how well they fit together.

She bracketed his hips with her knees as her lips moved over his face and neck, kissing and nipping and when he slid inside of her she gasped with pleasure. That was right where she wanted him.

They were so in sync with each other and he started moving as she swiveled her hips. Oliver groaned into her neck. He would never get over how good his wife felt. It was like her body was made for his and she sheathed him perfectly.

Their passion pushed them higher as they both took and gave from each other. He was sending her to that edge of reality where pleasure took over and when he slipped a hand between them and touched her clit rubbing and stroking just how she liked, she cried out and slipped over that edge.

Her body shuddering and shaking beneath him would always be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and as it always did it caused his body to hit that precipice that caused him to fall into his own orgasm. He groaned her name as he came and as their body’s moved together, slowly starting to come down Oliver kissed her sweetly on the lips.

“I love you Felicity.”

“I love you too.”

They stayed in each other’s arms, their bodies still joined as they reveled in each other’s presence and as the evening wore on they finally slipped into sleep, neither one moved from the other.

***

The morning came way to quickly for Felicity’s liking, but she kissed her husband and crawled out of bed. They needed to get to the station and question Brad today and she needed to be refreshed and ready. Oliver showered first as he always did and then hurried to the kitchen to make them some toast as Felicity cleaned up. He handed her a mug of coffee and her toast and then they both walked to the car.

“I want you to handle the questions with Brad today.” Oliver looked at his wife and she smiled.

“You are bringing out the big guns.” She grinned.

“So, to speak. I think he will cooperate with you if you turn on that Smoak charm. Plus, when you hit him with the tough questions I think they will be more impactful coming from a woman.” Felicity agreed, and she started going over in her head just what she was going to ask him.

The officers had contacted them earlier to let them know Brad was at the station and Felicity grabbed her cup of coffee and walked with Oliver to the interrogation room. They walked in and sat across from Brad and Felicity could already tell he was nervous. Oliver also noted his nerves as there was a slight sheen of sweat on his brow and Oliver had a feeling they were going to find out a lot today.

“So, Brad, thank you for coming down.” Felicity smiled, and Brad shrugged.

“Anything I can do to capture Lisa’s killer, I am glad to do.”

“So, then can you tell us about March 5th?”

He looked confused, “March 5th?”

“Yes, you and Lisa were at her home and got into an argument.” She gave him a look of anticipation.

“Well, Lisa and I were arguing quite a bit before we broke things off, so it is hard to recall one particular fight.” He kind of laughed lightly and so Felicity decided to be more direct.

“You slapped her.”

Oliver watched as the color drained form Brad’s face. Ahhhh, they had him. He started to babble.

“It had been a long day…..and, I didn’t mean to hit her she just figured out how to push my buttons.”

“Did she push them the night you killed her?” Felicity watched him with narrowed eyes as he reacted to her accusation.

“I didn’t kill Lisa. I cared for her.”

“You cared for her, yet you hit her?”

“It was just one time.”

Felicity quirked an eyebrow. “Oh really? You see in my line of work Brad, one thing I know to be true is that if a man hits you once, he will do it again, and again.”

“Maybe you had second thoughts about your break-up with Lisa.” Oliver spoke up this time, teaming up with his wife.

“No, I didn’t……” Brad was starting to become uncertain and he was starting to unravel.

“You were upset that she had broken up with you and so you followed her home or waited until she came home and then decided to kill her?”

“No that is not how it happened.” Bingo!

“Well then why don’t you tell us how it happened.” Felicity leaned forward waiting to hear what he had to say.

“I am not saying anything without my lawyer.”

Shit, of course he would lawyer up, but they pretty much had him where they wanted him, so Oliver gave him one more chance.

“Are you sure about that Brad? If you tell us what happened, then we might be able to cut you a deal with the D.A.”

Brad thought about that for a moment. “Yes, I am sure.”

Oliver and Felicity stood and walked out of the room. They instructed an officer to let Brad make a call to his lawyer and then sat at their desks to discuss the case. It would have been better if they had been able to get a confession, but they knew they had their man and now it was time to let the system take over.

***

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Felicity watched the news as they spoke of the trial in their murder case. Brad was convicted of second-degree murder after a friend of his came forward and told them that Brad had admitted to him that he had killed Lisa. It seems that he had been exchanging calls with her that day hoping to maybe reconcile and when she had blown him off it had made him angry.

He waited until she walked home from the party that night and then ambushed her on her front porch. He had knocked her out and then killed her and because he had been her boyfriend his finger prints at the scene had not been a red flag.

Felicity turned off the TV as the alarm system announced her husband’s arrival and he walked over and kissed her softly before sitting down beside her.

“Brad was sentenced to 20 years.”

Oliver was so glad to hear that. It always felt good to catch the bad guys and put them away. He and his wife were good at that. A team.

“We need a vacation.” Felicity huffed as they both relaxed back on the couch. “What do you think of Aruba?

Oliver smiled and nodded as he closed his eyes. Being on the beach with his wife sounded heavenly. They both started to relax, exhausted from the last few days when both of their phones started to beep.

The next case was about to start. The vacation would have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Look for another case from our duo soon.


End file.
